Hope You Forgive Me
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: She’s in love with him and he acts like he doesn’t know she exists. Will he realise how much she means to him before she walks out on his life forever? Maria/Randy, Victoria Crawford/Edge, Melina, Michelle McCool, possible others. Please R & R.


Fic: Hope You Forgive Me

Author: And

Pairings/Characters: Maria/Randy, Edge/Victoria Crawford, Melina, Michelle McCool, possible others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Vince and the WWE.

Rating: T so far.

Category: AU all the way.

Spoilers: Nope.

Warnings: None so far

Summary: She's in love with him and he acts like he doesn't know she exists. Will he realise how much she means to him before she walks out on his life forever.

Author's notes: Randy Orton is a 26 year old male model. 26 year old Maria Kanellis is his personal assistant. Edge is going to be Randy's cousin. Melina is Randy's half sister and I'm making Randy's mother English. This is a re-write of one of my stories with a different pairing. Can't remember if I posted it here though. Anything else and I'll let you know.

Chapter 1

Randy Orton groaned as an alarm he didn't remember setting started to sound loudly. He shifted in his hotel bed and squinted at the display. After several unsuccessful attempts, he managed to turn off the alarm and did a double take when he saw the display read five forty five. Surely that couldn't be right? He rolled over fully intending on going back to sleep when suddenly the adjoining door in his room burst open and in walked a young dark haired woman carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Too fucking early," Randy complained, burying his head in the pillow.

The woman dressed in a smart, black pant suit, ignored his complaint and proceeded to make her way over to the drapes. She opened them quickly, flooding the room with sunlight. "You've got a really busy day ahead of you. Don't even think about going back to sleep."

Randy muttered something inaudible and made no attempt to move. It wasn't even six am yet. No way in hell he was moving.

She ignored him easily and walked into the bathroom. After turning on the shower, she removed a small thermometer from her purse and waited a couple of minutes for the water to warm up. Carefully she placed the instrument under the water, holding it there for a few seconds or so. She studied the display, making sure it was up to optimum temperature for him. Maria sighed heavily as she returned to the bedroom, finding Randy face down in the bed. "Get up."

"Nooo," Randy whined.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "We both know you're going to have to get up. Please don't make me drag you about of bed again."

Reluctantly, Randy slowly got out of the bed, the light grey boxers he was wearing clung tightly to his legs as he walked towards the bathroom. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, the door was quickly closed as soon as he'd disappeared from sight.

Once the bathroom door had shut, Maria set about her next task for the day, choosing an outfit for Randy's trip to the airport. Of course, he was more than capable for picking out his own clothes but it was one of her listed duties and Maria rather enjoying making sure he was always dressed to impress. Given the way Randy looked it wasn't a difficult task. The man could wear nothing but a garbage sack and still look good. Maria opened the wardrobe and selected a pair of dark denim jeans, a tight fitting plain back tee-shirt and a pair of black loafers. Smiling to herself, she carefully placed the jeans and shirt on the bed before crossing the room to fetch the final item for his outfit, a pair of sunglasses. Randy had several pairs on the night stand. He was always being given freebies but various companies desperate to have their merchandise worn by Randy Orton. Just as Maria was about to pick a pair, her cell phone rang. She reached into her pant pocket and fished out her phone. A smile spread across her face as she looked at her caller ID, "Good morning."

"Morning Gorgeous."

"You're sounding chipper this morning, Mr Copeland. A hell of a lot more chipper than your cousin," Maria commented.

Edge laughed, "That's not saying much. He's usually a right shit at this time in the morning. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."

"Definitely not. For Randy there's only one five o'clock and that's in the afternoon, usually known as cocktail time."

"Very true. Anyways, the reason I'm calling, I'm just checking to make sure things are all set up for later," Edge explained.

"Of course. The limo is picking us up at the airport and taking us straight to your studio," Maria replied.

"I should have known you'd have it all organised."

"Don't I always?"

"You do." Edge sighed, "You know, if you ever get bored of making sure my cousin is where he should be at the correct time, you could always come and work for me," the blond man joked.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll stick it out. I've survived so far and I better go, I think he's about to emerge from the bathroom. See ya later."

"Goodbye, Gorgeous."

The brunette re-pocketed her cell phone just as Randy came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Edge."

Randy placed his hands on his hips, "What the fuck did he want at his time in the morning?"

Maria shook her head slightly, "He was just making sure you were arriving later today."

Randy furrowed his brow, "Of course I'm arriving today. Does he think I'd fucking forget something like that, Marie?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "My name is Maria not Marie."

Randy shot her a confused look, "Well, who the fuck is Marie then?"

"I have no idea. One night stand?" Maria offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh yeah … sorry."

"Anyways, it's time for your neck rub." She placed her clipboard down on the bed. "If you could just sit down over here, I can begin."

Randy made a face, "You're doing it? What happened to Rachel?"

Maria sighed, "Your mother fired Rachel. It seems she made a pass at your father." When he didn't move, she placed her hands on her hips, "Are you going to come here or not? I can ensure you, I'm fully trained."

Randy didn't look too sure but complied with her request and sat down in front of her. As Maria began to gently massage his shoulders, Randy flinched, "Ow … fuck. Careful, that hurt."

"Oh … sorry," Maria replied, sounding anything but.

Randy studied her reflection in the mirror on the closest, "You look different today. Did you do something to your hair?"

"I got bangs cut in," Maria admitted, "A month ago."

Randy cringed, "Ops, my bad. They suit you though."

"Thanks … I think," Maria replied with a ghost of a smile. As she continued to rub his shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the day had in store for them. They were flying to Edge's New York photography studio which usually led to an eventful day and the brunette could only hope that didn't mean a stressful day for her. Only time would tell.


End file.
